Consenting Adults
by The Citrus Principle
Summary: What happens when a sarcastic challenge is met with complete sincerity, and two consenting adults go out for a night on the town? Well, one hell of a night, for a start...


**Hello all, sorry about the delays, but what with the holidays and such, I haven't had a whole lot of free time. Don't worry though, there will be more 'Playtime' and 'White Witches' in the not too distant future, but for now, enjoy this little role-play adaptation Kiko and I came up with for Winter and Qrow; as always, feedback is welcome.**

Qrow fidgets with his sleeves as he stood outside the door to one of the guest residences on the Beacon grounds, swallowing a quick little gulp of whiskey before he approached to knock on the door. He'd run this moment over and over in his head dozens of times, but somehow he couldn't shake the surreal feeling of it all. It started with a half-challenge, half snide remark, butt the last thing he'd expected was for her to accept when he _dared_ her to take a night out on the town with him. Yet there she was… Winter opened the door, her hair down =, and dressed up in a cute little ice blue dress that only went over one shoulder…

"Hi" she smiled softly as she met him at the door, no trace of her usual hardness.

He blinked a few times as he stared, at a loss for words for a moment, "U-uh... I uh... well..."

Winter chuckled, "Like it?"

He swallowed again, feeling somehow underdressed despite his tux, "Um... yeah... You really know how to doll yourself up I ice queen..."

"Thanks, you look dashing in that yourself," She held her hand out expectantly, "Shall we go?"

"Um... well O-of course..." He reached out to take her hand, "You are looking at the handsomest man from Team STARQ.." He tried boasting, though he found his usual swagger failing him at the way that she'd met his sarcasm with apparent sincerity.

"STRQ? Really?" Winter smiled.

"What? It's a cool name..."

"Let's just head to dinner" Winter smiled a little more knowingly.

"Oh...? Well you seem smiley today.." He quipped, "Who pulled the sti- I... I mean... I'm surprised to see you so happy..."

Winter's eyebrow rose and she frowned, "I know what you were going to say..."

"Um... Oh, look our ride's here!" He gestured toward the street, breathing a sigh of relief as the limo pulled up, "I-I figured we'd go in style..."

"That is nice" Winter smiles again, nodding in admission of a smart move...

"Only the best for the Ice Queen..." He relaxed a bit.

"Can't you just call me 'Winter...'" she tilts her head with a sigh.

"Force of habit..." He hastily makes the excuse, opening the door for Winter, "But anyway, my fair lady, your coach awaits..."

Winter slid in to the seat with an appreciative nod, "Thank you,"

He climbed into the limo behind Winter, trying not to stare at her neckline as his face momentarily moved perhaps a little closer than might strictly speaking have been polite.. But it certainly _was_ a nice view…. Winter, meanwhile, turned her head, eyebrow raised.

"Qrow?"

"N-Nothing... You look nice..." He took a deep breath, "Hey driver, let's get a move on!"

Winter faced the front and smiled to herself. She wasn't nearly as… uptight? Or was Bitter a better word for it? At any rate, she wasn't reacting how he thought she would…

"So uh..." He stammers as they started to move, "I just wanna apologize once again for uh..."

"It's okay... I know you aren't like that... normally..."

Qrow blinked again, "I'd been drinking... well.. drinking more than usual..." He nods, "But uh... can I ask you something... ?"

"Go ahead" She turned to look at him

He averted his eyes from her leg... "Why'd you say yes?"

Winter paused, mulling it over for a bit before she answered, "Because I have been told that... I have to get to know you before I can decide if I hate you... and so far.. you are doing a wonderful job at proving me wrong…"

"Oh really...?" He smirks, before faltering, "So I can still fuck this up..."

"Yes you can" Winter frowns again.

"Ah... hell... It's probably a good thing I splurged on the restaurant then..." He muttered to himself.

Winter chuckled to herself.

"So uh.." He grope for a subject as they went through town, "I didn't expect you to dress to the nines for this..."

"I... I wanted to impress..." she blushes, looking away.

"Well uh..." He looked her up and down again, trying not to obviously leer, "You've succeeded..."

"Thank you"

"So it... doesn't bug you that I'm a good bit older than you, does it...?"

"I'm old enough to decide whom I spend my time with," She frowned disapprovingly at him, "And no, it doesn't... you aren't that old..."

"Well thanks... You really know how to stroke a man's... ego..." He replied at some length, hesitating as his eyes caught on her bare shoulder...

Winter tilted her head to the side, "well I am a Schnee.. "

Qrow opened his mouth to make a lewd joke, but then shut it again, thinking better of it, "Right..."

Winter chuckles, "How much longer?"

"Uh... right now actually..." He replies as the driver slowed to a stop, "Chet Mistral... I hope you like... well... Mistralian..."

"I love it actually... how did you know?" Winter smiles at the thought of the evening to come.

"Cause I'm smart..." He smirked, desperately hiding the fact that he chose by throwing darts at a map of Vale... He really needed to practice this whole 'dating' thing… He really couldn't go on drunken flings forever…

Winter smiled "let's go than"

He stepped out first, opening the door for her and holding it, inviting Winter to slide out with grace as he held out his hand once more, "Allow me, My Lady…" he bowed as he accepted her hand in return, "Well then... let me escort you inside,"

 _Chet Mistral_ was one of the higher-end establishments in the city, and lavishly expensive as a result. However the night turned out, Qrow was fairly certain his wallet wouldn't thank him for it afterwards. Still, if things were going the way he thought they were going, it might be worth it to get his hands on those hips… Then and there, he wrote off the cost of the ambiance presented by the marble floors and floral arrangements as he led her inside, and they were promptly seated by their server, who offered them menus and a wine list before excusing herself...

"This is very nice," Winter looks around with a smile, taking in the luxuriant setting and classical music.

"It should be... it's goddamn expensive..." He muttered under his breath...

Winter grinned, "What should we get to eat?"

"Whatever you like Ice Queen... I don't know what to choose... I don't usually eat; here... " His eyes follow a passing waitress for a moment, "But maybe I should..."

Winter lightly kicked his foot under the table, "let's try this" she points to something on the menu, a little more hastily than she'd intended as she tried to get his attention back with a frown. When she glanced down at the menu, she noted with a sigh of relief that she'd 'chosen' grilled tuna over rice, rather than something less palatable.

He winced, "Sorry... Sure... whatever you like... Want a glass of wine...?"

"Wine would be very nice,"

Qrow taps his fingers on his knee under the table impatiently as they waited for the server. He didn't get it… Schnee wasn't _supposed_ to be smiling… Hell, the whole reason he'd asked her out in the first place was to watch her angrily refuse… Now though… Well… Schnee did have a _very_ nice smile… Fortunately though, Qrow didn't have to wait long – lest Winter catch him staring – before the Waitress came back.

Qrow placed the order, clearing his throat before turning to Winter again, "I hope you can hold your liquor Schnee... this stuff's strong..."

"I assure you I can," she smirked at him mischievously.

"Oh? Do I hear a story there?" He leans forward.

"Drinking with Ironwood... I'm not saying anymore..."

"Old Metalhead? Now that I'd have to see..." He chuckles, "Along with maybe a few other things..."

Winter nods, a slightly embarrassed look crossing her face, "it… was…"

"Lucky bastard," Qrow muttered as their wine was delivered, "Well then, drink up..."

Winter nods demurely and takes her first sip, "Mmmmm… an excellent vintage…"

"So..." he asks half joking, "How much can you drink...?"

"A lot... but I do wish to stay coherent for dinner," Winter answered the challenge, straight-faced.

"I bet you're a total lightweight..." He teased, taking a gulp of his own glass.

Winter scoffed, "I can drink half of a bottle..."

He snorted with laughter, "T-that's it!?" He downs the rest of his glass in one swig, "I can drink you under the table~"

"Qrow this isn't a competition..." Winter huffed, sipping her wine.

"Scared you'd lose, Schnee?" He challenged as their food was presented.

"This is a date... save the drinking for the hotel," Winter smiles with a wink and finishes her glass.

"That a promise or a threat?" Qrow smirks.

"Both," Winter answers with an enigmatic grin as she started on her dinner, "Just behave yourself at dinner…"

Qrow mulled that over as he too began at least considering how to eat the rather fancy dish before him, "I think we're gonna have a good night..."

"I think so too…" Winter started on her second glass of wine.

"Maybe we can move on to something stronger at my hotel..." He suggested, glancing across the table at her – and indeed, her _neckline –_ as he cut into his meal.

"That sounds nice…"

* * *

By the end of the meal, Qrow found himself anxious to sign the check and escort Winter out. Maybe it was the booze, but she was starting to look _really good_ in the evening light, and he couldn't help thinking she'd look even better thirty stories up and behind closed doors. He wasn't sure he could have found his way to the hotel in his present state though, but then, that was what limos were for, and he was only too eager to open the door for her once more...

Winter giggled as she stepped in, and Qrow couldn't just let that pass, "What's so funny?" He shut the door behind him as he sat opposite her.

"You are such a gentlemen tonight~"

"Well yeah... How else am I gonna get you to- Eh... never mind..."He pulled a flask out of his pocket, "Whiskey?"

She held her hand out with a disarming grin, "Sure,"

"Atta girl..." He smirks, openly leering now...

She took a swig and smirked right back, licking her lips.

"So... I bet you were popular back in Atlas..." He leaned back into his seat, weaving his fingers behind his head.

"I was,"

"Oh...? How popular? You gotta give me more than that…" He leaned closer.

"Every boy kept asking me out.. Truly it was tiresome…."

"I can't blame em..." He smirks, leaning forward, "You let any of em this close...?"

"No I... didn't..."

He comes closer, putting a knee on her seat to her left, "And what about me...?"

"You... are different..." Winter blushes, looking away...

"Oh?" He puts a hand just over her shoulder, "Different how?"

"You aren't after my money,"

"True..." He nodded, grinning still more broadly, "But I am after something else~" he leans in, pressing his lips to hers.

Winter shivered, "Yes..."

"I tell you what I'm gonna do when we get back to the hotel..." He kissed her again, cupping her breast through her dress, "First I'm gonna make you beg... then you're gonna be mine..."

Winter moaned, her hands resting on his shoulders, "Qrow... I... I won't beg..."

"No?" He traces his fingers up her inner thigh through the thin fabric of her dress, making her legs tense in anticipation, "We'll see..."

Too soon though, the limo pulled to a stop and he smirked, getting off of her and opening the door, winking at her, "Cumming?"

Winter frowned at him, but nodded anyway and got out of the limo, her breathing heavy. Grinning , Qrow led her into the hotel and straight to the elevator, pressing the 'penthouse' button, "Unless you're really jerking me around, we're about to have a hell of a night…"

Winter smiles, cheeks slightly flushed, "It should be…" she takes his hand.

When the elevator came to a halt, it opened to a luxuriantly furnished penthouse apartment, with all the best in furniture and fixtures; plush carpets and silken drapes, all thematically tied together with a vase full of white roses neatly arranged on the coffee table…A fitting setting for his latest conquest, Qrow thought. "It's no mile-high club, but I can't afford an airship..." he smirks, ushering her into the luxuriant accommodations, more than a little satisfied with her surprised and slightly awed expression.

"An airship would be too bumpy…" Winter mumbled as she took it all in, jaw slightly agape.

He pressed a few buttons on his scroll, and some music started to play on the radio before he turned to face her with a mock bow as he extended a hand, "So my fair lady, may I have this dance...?"

She takes his hand, "I would love to…"She gave a curtsy, giggling slightly with a blush.

He pulled her closer, resting his other hand on her hip with a lascivious smile, "Good... Nice hips by the way..."

She placed her free hand on his shoulder, "Let's just dance…"

"I'll say..." He grins, "Your doctor must be one lucky bastard... I'd love to _examine_ you..."

"Well... my doctor is a woman..." She starts to dance, following Qrow's slightly clumsy lead.

"I bet she's jealous..." he takes his hand off her hip and takes a pull from his flask, before pressing his lips to hers again to 'share' the whiskey. She moans into his mouth, her hands grasping him tightly as he pushes his tongue into her mouth and steadily guides her to the bedroom, "Need another drink babe? Cause I don't..."

Winter nodded, noticeably flushed, though without a trace of shame, "Let... me have another..." she moaned softly. He offered her his flask as he sat her down on the bed.

"Have all you like..."

She drank the rest and licked her lips, downing it all in one long pull. She looked up at him with a smirk, breathing heavily as she tossed the little bottle away, "Well? What are you waiting for…?"

"That's the spirit," He knelt before her and reached down to pull off her right shoe, "Now then... let's have some fun..."

She lifted her left foot, a wanton smile spreading across her lips, "Undress me"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" He pulled off her other shoe before pushing the hem of her dress up, "I gotta see what I'm working with first..."

She lifts her hips to help him, "Qrow..."

"Yeah babe?" He ran his hands up her thighs to push her dress up farther.

"Take them off…" she whimpers.

"I don't know... "He grinned, blowing across her panties, "Nothing quite like fuckin' a pretty girl in a pretty dress..." Her hips twitch, and a wet spot forms on her panties, and the Huntsman licked his lips, "So babe..." He whispered, pulling her panties aside to kiss her folds, "Any chance you've still got your v-card?" He kisses her clit, sucking gently...

Winter moans "Yes... yes I... do..."

"Well hot damn..." He licks her entrance, "How'd a sweet piece of ass like you pull that off?"

"I... never got close... to anyone..." she gasped, thighs threatening to squeeze together, "Please Qrow… do _something…_ "

"Well then... can't say _that_ anymore," he pushed his tongue past her folds, tasting her dripping core.

Winter threw her head back, moaning loudly, "Fuck..."

He lifted her thighs over his shoulders and began to eat her out more vigorously now, gently biting at her folds before driving his tongue deeper. She tasted sweet, but the _real_ kicker was the way she shook and _quivered_ as he took his time, tracing his tongue around her inner walls. The stiff and formal girls always did need to get laid the most… And in Winter's case, Qrow was happy to oblige – would have been even had he just _seen her,_ even setting aside the personal satisfaction of having Ironwood's perfect little huntress in _this_ position… Winter screamed in pleasure, her hips bucking and her hands threaded into his hair.

"Fuck... fuck! Fuck!" She screamed again as he groped her ass, curling his tongue inside her, lapping at her front wall, "A-Ah!" Winter cried, her walls clamping around his tongue, "I'm... gonna..."

He inserted two fingers into her dripping sex as he gave one simple instruction, "Cum.." Winters walls clenched tighter and her back arched as she obediently succumbed to her bliss, giving him the satisfaction of her shattered poise, "There we go... Loosen up..." He grinned, standing up and stripping off his tux jacket, "Now what do you want?"

"I... want you..." she muttered, her chest heaving...

"Sure thing..." He leered, spreading her legs and rubbing the front of his pants to her folds. "But what _exactly_ does the _Ice Queen_ want?" He pressed with a smirk.

"I... want you too..." she blushed furiously, her hips bucking against him, her juices smearing on his pants, "to... fuck me..."

"That's better..." He smirked, unzipping his pants and pressing the head of his cock to her quivering entrance, "Ready babe?"

"Just... be careful..." she breathed.

"Don't worry..." He assured, cupping her cheek as he pushed his head inside, "This'll only get rough if you want it to..."

She gasped, her thighs clenching around his hips, "It... feels... different then... my fingers..."

"Oh? Were we a naughty princess, Schnee?" He grins, pushing deeper until he comes up against her virginity.

"Do it..." she moans, too single-minded in her anticipation to rise to the bait as she braced herself, her aura taking away any pain.

"Never thought I'd get the chance to deflower a Schnee..." He pushed deeper, breaking through,"Mmmm... And you're so fucking tight..."

Winter gasped loudly, her hips jerking and her walls clamping as he pushed five inches in, still a couple of inches left. He rubbed her clit with his palm as he groped her ass with his free hand, "S-So Winter... What do you think...?"

"S'great" she mutters, breathless, her walls pulsing around him, "Move... please..."

He nods, thrusting to hilt himself, before pulling back and thrusting again, "Oh... god that's good..." Her back arched again, muscles spasming in her pleasure as she cries out, her walls squeezing his cock as he pulls out each time. He thrusts a little harder and faster, "I... I wonder what Your little sister... or my nieces would say... if they saw..."

"I... don't care!" Her arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss her, momentarily startling him as she tried to push her tongue past his lips, though she didn't fight too hard when he reestablished dominance.

"Good... I like a girl who knows what she wants..." He grins into the kiss, bucking again and again as his hands move to her neckline.

She lifts her shoulders, pulling back from the kiss, "Take it off..."

"No need to tell me twice..." He pulls the shoulder strap down. That obstacle out of the way, Qrow wasted no time stripping the bodice of her dress down to expose her ample, curvaceous bust. Her breasts bounce slightly and she shivers, her legs pulling him closer, making his cock go deeper and she moans, each movement only making her bosom jiggle a little more… .

"Damn... Those are nice..." He grunts, squeezing and fondling her mounds, not unappreciative of the bra she'd elected _not_ to wear, "How... How big are you...?"

"G..." she mumbled, her face bright red.

"Well fuck..." He pinches her right nipple, "Tell me again how the fuck you were still a virgin until now?"

She whimpers "I... was choosy..." her hips jerk.

"Well I'm glad... to have... the privilege..." He groaned.

Winter kissed him again, squishing her breasts between them.

He returns the kiss briefly, before repositioning, "I don't mean to be rude... but _god_ I've got to suck those..."

Winter nods, "Go... ahead..." she bucks her hips, "I... just have to warn you..." she looked away...

"Eh...?" He sucks on the underside of her left breast as he continues to fuck her, leaving a hickey...

"Just... suck me..." she moans.

"Yes ma'am..." He grins, taking her left nipple into his mouth and sucking, hard, before his eyes widened. Before long, an unexpected trickle of warm, sweet milk trickled into his mouth from Winter's teat, which only prompted Qrow to suck harder, until he need to pause for air… "Well aren't you just full of sweet little surprises..."

Winter moans loudly, "Why... why do you think... they are so... big..."

"Fair enough... Not that I'm complaining... butt... you holdin' anything else out on me? or what? How'd you get all milky sweet?" He grins, switching nipples.

"Hormonal im... imbalance..." she whimpers, her walls clenching around his shaft again.

"You saying you've had this going since puberty?" He asks, squeezing her left breast to squirt a little milk from her peak, a disbelieving look on his face.

Winter nodded her walls clamping around his cock, "Y-yes..."

"Well fucking hell..." He chuckled, sucking more vigorously on her left nipple, drinking his fill as his cock twitches inside her... Winter cries out, her walls clamping tighter as she cums again, her nails digging into his shoulders and Qrow wraps his arms about her waists thrusting all the more ragged as he goes. With an almost bestial groan he hefted her up, standing as he continued to fuck her in an upright position, "Oh fuck... I'm almost..."

Winter throws her head back and screams, her walls getting impossibily tight around his cock, her orgasm gushing down around his shaft and staining his pants. He grunts, trying to hold back, "Oh shit.. I forgot to..."

"Inside... cum inside..." Winter demands,, wailing in pleasure, "I want it! S-So MUCH!"

"Fuck! I love you SO MUCH right now" He groans, thrusting one more time before he cums, falling backward after he turned, landing on his back on the bed, "O-Oh shit... How... So... tight..."

She lays in his lap, enjoying the warmth filling her, "Its... so hot..."

He breathes heavily, grinning slyly, "Enjoy this while you can Babe... you won't get many other chances to be on top..."

She kisses his chest, 'That's... fine..."

Qrow rests a hand on Winter's hips, fingers disturbing pale blue fabric, "A shame... I never did get you all the way out of that dress..."

"You... should..." Winter starts to rock her hips.

"Do you really want to get off? Or should I just cut...?" He smirks...

"I don't _care_... just get the damn dress _off_ me!"

"Yes Ma'am..." He pants, grabbing a hold of the dress from the front, simply tearing it open to finally lay Winter's supple nude body fully bare. Her thighs curved together, meeting at the oozing juncture of her legs, moving up to her hips and silky smooth stomach, up to the dramatic swells of her breasts, and then finally to her rouged cheeks, her face conveying all her lust in a single expression, even as her hair cascaded over so much of her face… and _damn_ was it something to see… Winter rested her hands on his chest as she rocked her hips against him, and suddenly what she _looked like_ wasn't what Qrow was _most_ interested in…

"Mmmmng..." He groaned, "Fuck babe... got a second wind?"

"Let me ride you ..." she keeps rocking, her nails pressing against his skin.

"Go right... Ahead..." He groans, bucking his hips beneath her...

Her walls pulse around him, "Rub... my clit..."

"I like when you take charge~" He smirks, moving one hand to obey, and reaching up to cup one of her breasts with the other.

Winter moaned and her hips jerked as she slowly started rising and falling back onto his cock.

"G-God..." Qrow bucks, trying to stay inside, "F-Fuck..." Winter clenches her walls tightly as she sinks down, and he could only wince in pleasure, "F-Fuck Babe... Kiss me..."

Winter leaned down, moaning as her walls clenched with the changing angle and she kisses him.

"Mmmmm..." He groaned into her lips as he kissed her in return, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he continued to buck into her pussy...

Winter growls into his mouth, slamming her hips down as she cums suddenly, her walls clamping tightly around his cock again, and this time, she held herself down, holding him inside and gyrating her hips, working him inside.

He grunted in pleasure holding her hips down to his, "Fuck..."

"Fill me..." she whimpers, knowing very well what could happen.

"Again...?" He gasps, "You sure...?"

"Yes!"

"Shit! Fine!" He holds her hips down to his as he bucks faster and more violently, making Winter scream, her walls squeezing even harder, "G-gah!" Qrow's back arches beneath her, and he cums, filling her as he thrusts, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Winter shakes against him, "Fuck... so good..."

They collapsed onto the bed in a sweat-slicked tangle amidst the sheets, basking in their mutual afterglow. Winter buried her face into the crook of Qrow's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms about her bare waist, bodies pressed together, each passing moment saturated with a dozen minor pleasures as they breathed together, still one flesh as the energy drained from their bodies…

"Hey Winter..." He breathed into her ear... "I'm... sorry... back at Beacon... I was an ass...'

"I... over reacted..." Winter shivered, "I'm sorry as well..."

"Eh.. I deserved it..." He chuckled, "But... what changed your mind about me?"

"Your... nieces..." Winter smiles down at him, "My sister introduced us briefly… They convinced me you couldn't be… well…"

He smirks... "If only they could see this..."

"God... Weiss would die..." she kissed his cheek.

"That'd be something to see..." he laughs, "But speaking of sights..."

She tilted her head, "Hmmm?"

"Much as I love looking at you naked... I'm gonna need to buy you a new dress..." He smirked, pinching her right breast.

She whimpers "It's... okay..."

"Unless you'd like to just stay here and be a kept woman..." He chuckled, grabbing her ass...

Winter jumped, "Okay... I do want to leave... this hotel..."

"If you insist..." He laughs again, "I'll go get you something else to wear... only..." He hesitates, "You wanna do this again...?"

"I would love to..."

* * *

"Oh come now Ruby! We passed a _dozen_ bakeries ! What's so special about _this one!?_ " Weiss rolled her eyes, "We're _supposed to be going to a Dust_ shop!"

"But this one has the _best_ cookies in-," Suddenly, Ruby came to a halt, head tilted, "Is that… Uncle Qrow…?"

"Ruby!" Weiss took a moment to catch up, brushing the rose petals Ruby had left behind off her shoulder as she came to Ruby's side, about to chide her afresh, only for her jaw to fall open, " _Winter…?_ And…" The Heiress blanched, glancing up at the sign reading 'Vale Grand Hotel,' and the _man_ with whom Winter was walking out of said establishment, " _WHAT!?_ "


End file.
